Ahmad 15
Ahmad 15 is a series by Ahmad15 that follows HIS fiction Adventures. Episodes See also, List of Ahmad 15 episodes Season 1 (Ahmad 15) #Christmas Gifts (First Appearance) #Secrets Revealed #Ultimatrix, Meet your Creator! #Boo! #My World #In your Dreams #Oussama 15 #Final Battle pt. 1 #Final Battle pt. 2 Season 2 (Ahmad 15: Mega Power) #Ahmad 15 returns #Plumbers and the Gang #The secret of Ben Tennyson #Pet Project #Ahmad 15,000 #Osmosian #Against Miror (coming soon) #Omar 15 (coming soon) Season 3 (Ahmad 15 vs. the Ultimate Two) #The Battle of the Osmosians (coming soon) #A Frenemy (coming soon) #The Traitor (coming soon) #Together Forever (coming soon) Season 4 (Contest) Click to Participate. Season 5 (Around the Universe in 8 episodes) #Piscciss (coming soon) #Pyros (coming soon) #Osmos V (coming soon) #Hathor (coming soon) #Petropia (coming soon) #Lepidottera (coming soon) #Forge of Creation (coming soon) #Primus (coming soon) Season 6 (Azmuth: A world of Inventions) #Azmuth's Lab (coming soon) #Ultimatrix (coming soon) #Unitrix (coming soon) #Omnitrix (coming soon) #Third Omnitrix (coming soon) #DNA Scanning (coming soon) #Dr. Animo the thief (coming soon) #The Fall of Animo (coming soon) Season 7 (The Null Void) #Grounded (coming soon) #Face your Fate (coming soon) #Mysterious Friend (coming soon) #Help! (or "Stuck") (coming soon) #Sacrifice (coming soon) #End of Arguments (coming soon) Specials *The Story of Vreedle (comic-like) Movies #Ahmad 15: Final Battle #Ahmad 15: Mega Mom (movie) #Ahmad 15: Save Upchuck Norris #Ahmad 15: Wrecked Boat # # Shorts See also, Ahmad 15 shorts #Meet Me, Me, and Me! #You must be shorter a little... #Need a hand? I've got four! # Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *'Ahmad15' (Wall - Blog - ) 20:05, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Video Games #Ahmad 15: Master of The Ultimatrix #Ahmad 15: Jack of All Trades #Ahmad 15 Vs. The Forever Knights #Ahmad 15: Air Adventure #Ahmad 15: Rise of The Ultimates #Ahmad 15: Angry Aliens #Ahmad 15: Underwater # # Openings (Space Music) (Beats) Our Hero is Down, What do we do? He has no clone, Who can come through? I can help you save the day! The Ultimatrix this is the Way! Fight all evil using it! Now Go hero or an Ultimate! (Rock Music) (Fast Jazz Beats) Ahmad 15! Season 3 (Space Music) (Beats) They are Together! Together Forever! The Ultimate Two! Now transform, You! Ahmad 15 will stop e them! He'll save us even after Ben! He will go fifteen not just Ten! Ahmad 15! (No Music) Versus the Ultimate Two (Rock Beat) '' Season 5 ''(space music) (beats) I've lost my aliens, Some of the Powerfull! Around the Planets, I will find them all! In 8 episodes! He never boes! (rock music beat) Ahmad 15! (No Music) Around the Universe in 8 episodes! Season 6 Azmuth: Hi! I think you were expecting a song Or a different Face? Ok! This Season is about me... And My Inventions. Maybe I may end an argument and.. Your episode! (exits) Characters *Ahmad *Oussama (Best Friend) *Mega Mom *Azmuth *Father *Asad (Spydi) *Leypod *Imad (Friend) *Mother *Paradox *Santa Clause 'Villains' *Vilgax *Zs'Skayr *Damha *Kevin *Forever Knights *Albedo 'Aliens' Ultimate Chromastone | Wildmutt | Four Arms | Grey Matter| Razr Edge | Upgrade | Diamondhead | Ripjaws | Stinkfly | Heatblast | Ghostfreak | Cannonbolt |Wildvine Upchuck | Ditto | Eye Guy | Ahmadwolf | Ahmadmummy | Ahmadvicktor | Way Big | Eon | Spitter | Buzzshock | Articguana Goop |Swampfire Chromastone | Big Chill | Humungousaur | Brainstorm | Jetray | Spidermonkey | Echo Echo | Alien X | Lodestar | Rath | Nanomech Terraspin | AmpFibian | Armodrillo | NRG | Water Hazard | Fasttrack | ChamAlien | Eatle | Jury Rigg | Clockwork | Ultimate Swampfire | Ultimate Big Chill | Ultimate Humungousaur | Ultimate Spidermonkey | Ultimate Echo Echo | Ultimate Cannonbolt | Ultimate Wildmutt | Ultimate Way Big | Ultimate Ben Ahmad | Snakepit | Atomix | Toepick | Shellhead | Sandbox | Ultimate Rath | Stink Arms | Diamond Matter | Heat Jaws | Teleportal | Upgrade 2.0 ' 'Exclusive Storm | Cloudster | Powerbros | LG | Ultimate GreyMatter | Ultimate Fourarms ' 'Trivia *Normally, Series have 3 or 4 main characters, but Ahmad 15 has only 2: Ahmad and Oussama! *Most of the Aliens are borrowed from Ben 10 series, but Aliens (like Storm, and LG) are invented by Ahmad and Aliens (like Teleportal, Upgrade 2.0, and Ultimate Chromastone) are not from Ben 10 series. *Season 6 or Season 5 may air before Season 3. Category:Series Category:Others are the heroes